Break The Chain
by AzuMiyuki0
Summary: Yang termutlak dan yang teristimewa; yang menyakiti dan yang terjerat. Yang berdiri dan tertawa, yang berlutut dan menjerit. Tuan muda dan pelayannya. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook /VKOOK/TAEKOOK WARNING INSIDE


_**WARN:**_ _NSFW. Too Dark. Full of Violence, Dirty Languages, Sexual Content. YAOI/BOY X BOY/ GAY_ /HOMO/COWOK X COWOK/PEDANG X PEDANG.

 _ **RATED:**_ _ **M**_ _. It's not good for everyone, especially those who dislike this content._ _Please find another story if you feel uncomfortable_ _. Don't blame if you hate it cause you've already warn. Thank you :)_

 _ **CREDITS**_ _: All characters belong to their parents and their agencies. This fic is mine. It appeared from my own -dirty- head. Please respect my hard work. :)_

.

.

.

Terbangun tepat enam puluh detik sebelum beker memekakkan pendengaran; pukul lima kurang enam belas menit. Kupaksa mataku terbuka, begitu berat mengamati jam yang seolah patut disalahkan. Begitu ingin terlelap, ditambah denyutan di pelipis yang sungguh tak membantu. Banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Mengerang kesal, hendak menimbun diri dalam selimut andaikata memori lama tak segera berputar memperingatkan, aku tidak akan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil merutuk hari.

Berseragam dan rapi. Pukul enam kurang tiga menit. Telah menyelesaikan beberapa hal dan kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu mahoni tebal dipenuhi ukiran elok, salah satunya membentuk lambang khas yang dapat ditemui disetiap pejuru mansion. Pintu yang disertai ukuran, warna, ukiran yang nampak berbeda dari yang lain, tentu saja karena seorang yang menempatinya.

Intuisiku berteriak, ada yang salah. Perasaan ini sering menghampiriku seperti hembusan angin dingin di musim gugur. Aku mengabaikannya. Mengetuknya lima kali dengan tangan kanan yang digenggam ke atas. Masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu jawaban. Berjalan perlahan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Membuka tirai _maroon_ di dua sisi ruangan, lalu menghampiri seorang yang tengah berbaring di matras. Ia sudah bangun namun enggan membuka mata.

Aku menunduk dalam jarak yang cukup, kemudian berkata pelan. "Tuan, saatnya bangun."

Manik hazel itupun membuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan harmoni antara coklat, hijau dan kuning yang begitu indah, amat pas dengan parasnya yang luar biasa elok. Ia terbangun. Tampan, berantakan dan menggoda, nampak seperti seorang malaikat yang baru menyapa dunia. Keindahan yang sesungguhnya.

Ia mengerjap. Ia memiliki bulu mata yang panjang, amat rupawan. Aku menarik diri, masih berdiri, menunggu hingga hazel itu membalas tatapanku, memindaiku dari ujung hingga ke pangkal -kebiasaannya yang teramat memuakkan- ketika ia memastikan segalanya sempurna sesuai keinginannya. Hingga manik itu menyipit dan berkilat tajam, begitu mengerikan hingga aku bergidik.

"Dimana _choker_ mu?" Suaranya terlalu berat, penuh penekanan. Terlampau menakutkan, menembus hingga ke tulang. Tanpa sadar aku bergetar, memegang leher dengan terlalu cemas, benda itu memang tidak ada. Platinum tipis selebar jari telunjuk dengan liontin berbentuk gembok kecil berhiaskan berlian yang membentuk sebuah pola di dalamnya. Yang harusnya melekat pas dileherku layaknya _collar_ anjing. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"A-ada di kamar-"

Wajahnya mengeras, manik itu menggelap. "Pakai."

Aku terdiam sepersekian detik. Kegelapan itu, yang hingga sekarang tidak pernah terbiasaku hadapi dankupikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa, terlalu payah untuk sekedar bergerak apalagi melawannya.

Aku gemetar. Kenapa aku masih disini? Tersadar dan segera menunduk, kemudian melaksanakan perintahnya. "B-baik, Tuan."

Berjalan pelan keluar pintu lalu berlari menuju kamarku.

.

.

Kembali berdiri di depan pintu mahoni besar ditemani kepala bersenyut dan perut terlilit. Perasaan tak enak itu semakin kuat, tak bercampur pun sedikit lega meski telah tahu apa yang sebenarnya salah. Aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak boleh salah sedikit pun! Mengetuknya lima kali dengan tangan kanan yang gemetar. Masuk ke dalam tanpa menunggu jawaban. Menghampiri seorang yang tengah berbaring di matras. Ia sudah terbangun tetapi kembali menutup mata. Kali ini aku hanya sedikit menunduk. Sulit, sulit mempertahankan suaraku agar tetap stabil. "T-tuan, saatnya bangun."

Netra kami pun bertemu. Kubalas tatap manik tajam itu dengan ciut. Memukau dan menakutkan di waktu yang bersamaan, membuatku tidak bisa berhenti takut dan mengaguminya bahkan di titik kuhancur teramat membencinya.

Benci? Ya, meski memujanya bagai malaikat yang turun ke bumi, aku sangatlah membencinya. Orang ini adalah perwujudan seorang dewa, siapa yang tak memujanya? Namun ia hadir hanya untuk menyiksa dan disembah. Ia iblis yang lahir di dasar neraka, tak pantas untuk dikasihi apalagi dimuliakan. Sialnya, aku tidak pernah lepas darinya. Membuatku terlampau muak ingin mengoyak tubuh dan mencabik jiwanya. Begitu radang hendak meremas jantungnya. Bermimpi melihatnya menderita, tertawa atas sengsaranya dan meninggalkannya sekarat sebagai bayaran atas segala hal yang dilakukannya.

Terus memindai sambil bangkit berlahan. Memijak kaki tepat di depanku berdiri dengan aura elegan, mengintimidasi, berwibawa yang melekat padanya bak lem. Begitu dekat hingga bisa kurasa aromanya. Tubuhnya amat proporsional; berperawakan tinggi, berbadan besar serta atletis. Tentu aku merasa kecil dihadapannya, bagai semut yang mengharap belas kasih manusia demi mengangkut sebutir gula tanpa kehilangan nyawa. Ia berpaling, menatap jarum yang bergerak kecil disertai bunyi, pendulum yang berayun di tengah ruangan dan menyeringai, begitu merendahkan, begitu mencemooh. "Kau terlambat."

Hawa berat terlampau menakutkan. Mataku mulai mengabur. Menengadah menatapnya, berharap ampunan dengan wajahku yang nampak menyedihkan. "M-maafk-"

"Buka bajumu."

Tubuhku terasa berat sedangkan ia berkata seringan debu. Setetes air lolos dari sudut mataku, dengan berat hati melaksanakan perintahnya seraya menunduk dan bersuara sangat kecil; "B-baik, Tuan."

.

.

.

 _ **Break The Chain**_ by **AzuMiyuki0**

 _Drama, Angst, Hurt, Romance_

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

.

.

.

" _Ughh–hgg–"_

Terasa menyakitkan tiap kali ia menghujam begitu keras, dalam dan menyesakkan. Kudengar geraman rendah darinya tatkala aku menahan mual, miliknya menghantam tepat pada _uvula_. Dapat kulihat ia menyeringai, menatap wajahku yang memerah dan tersiksa. Masih berdiri tegap dan kokoh, menggunakan seluruh pakaiannya sementara aku bertumpu di lantai dengan kedua lutut, menghadapi kejantanannya, polos tanpa satupun benang, hanya bersisa _choker_ laknat yang melekat pada leher.

" _Mghh–"_

Aku bergerak sebisaku meski itu membakar mulutku, bersama kedua tangan yang berusaha memberikan kenikmaan pada privasinya yang bahkan terlalu besar untuk masuk. Namun itu belum cukup.

" _Akh–! Ugh!"_

Aku memberontak saat hujaman itu semakin menjadi, kedua tanganku mencengkram celananya, berupaya melepas diri, tetapi dengan cepat ia mencengkram segenggam rambut dan mendorongku lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Peringatan _jangan berani melawan_. Air mataku turun lebih deras tanpa diminta, ini lebih menyakitkan dan aku pun menurut. Membiarkannya mengendalikan semua, meredam isakkanku dengan miliknya, memaksa kepalaku bergerak sesuai keingiannya.

Kupikir jika ia puas, maka ini akan cepat selesai. Sayangnya tidak, ini sudah terlalu lama dan tubuhku semakin panas. Tenggorokanku terasa pedih dan air mataku terus mengalir. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar, kesulitan bernapas. Aku memohon padanya melalui tatapanku. Terlampau lemas untuk memaksa diri menyesuaikan iramanya.

Ia membesar, begitu penuh dan kurasakan keluar sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga tiba saat ia menggeram, mendorongku dengan lebih menyiksa, memasukiku lebih dalam dan menyemburkan seluruh benihnya begitu deras, memasuki tenggorokanku.

" _Ukhh–!"_

Aku lemas dan kelelahan. Namun ia tak melepasku hingga habis, tidak akan membebaskanku selama apapun itu. Jika perlu, ia akan membantu memaksaku menelan dengan caranya sendiri. Jadi kutelan semua terputus-putus, melawan keinginan besar untuk batuk. Ia akan menyiksaku jika aku berani memuntahkannya. Ketika cairan itu sudah tak bersisa, barulah ia mengeluarkan miliknya.

" _Hhh–hha–"_

Napasku tersengal, mulutku terasa pedih. Aku terduduk seketika dilepaskan, menunduk sambil menghirup udara dengan rakus namun ia menghentikannya. Ia benci melihatku tenang. Menarik lenganku kasar, memaksaku berdiri dan menjatuhkanku di ranjang.

Ketakutan kembali menghantamku saat ia naik dan mencoba mengurungku di bawah tubuh besarnya. Aku menarik diri dengan panik, mundur hingga punggungku menyentuh sandaran ranjang. Matanya menatap bagai binatang buas, siap menerkam dan melahap habis segalanya selagi mengulur waktu dengan menikmati pemandangan tersiksanya sang mangsa. Aku berusaha menggapai ujung ranjang namun ia mencengkram kedua pergelanganku dengan tangan besarnya. Melepas kancing kemejanya dengan salah satu tangan sambil menatap lapar dipenuh hasrat tanpa berhenti mencemooh. Penglihatanku mengabur.

" _Haa_ – m-maafkan a-ku–"

Seringainya makin mengembang. Tersentak ketika ia membuka kedua kakiku tiba-tiba, menampakkan selangkanganku yang terbuka lebar padanya. Mempertontonkan betapa hancurnya diriku, betapa terbakarnya tubuhku dan menyedihkannya wajahku. Ia mendekat dan aku bergidik ketika napasnya yang panas menyentuh indra pendengaran.

"Berhenti bersikap munafik."

" _Angh–!"_

Aku terperanjat, ia menyentuhnya, menggerakkan jarinya pelan, menjamah belahan yang panas dan begitu basah di sana, memberi rangsangan yang tanggung dan menyiksa. Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya, mengharapkan ibanya meski tubuhku merespon segala sentuhan terkecilnya.

" _Uhh– nghh–"_

Tubuhku menginginkan lebih, sesuatu yang dapat menuntaskan hasratku yang tertahan, seseorang yang mampu membawaku ke titik tertinggi dalam kenikmatan. Milikku berdenyut dan terasa sakit, pikiranku gelisah, tubuhku menanti dan antisipatif di saat yang bersamaan. Begitu hancur ingin mencapai kepuasan, berbeda dengan rasionalku yang terteriak hendak dilepaskan. Entah sejak kapan jadi seperti ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal akan tubuhku sendiri.

" _Ughh–_ ti-tidak _–"_

Ia memasukkan jari telunjuknya perlahan. Kepanikanku menyerang berkali-kali lipat, mendorongnya dengan tangan yang terbelenggu, berupaya bergerak dalam kurungannya yang sangat kuat. Aku menangis, tubuhku bergetar hebat. Sesering dan sebanyak apapun, aku tidak pernah terbiasa akan hal ini; terlanjur membencinya. Tubuhku membutuhkanya namun akal dan hatiku tidak sanggup menerimanya.

" _A-ah_ – k-kumohon, ber-henti– _Ukhh_!"

Ia justru menerobos semakin dalam. Refreks kututup kedua kakiku sambil mererang, namun ia menyentak jarinya lebih kasar dengan tatapan buas dan seringai setan.

" _Ahhh!"_

Betapa bodohnya aku. Tentu ia akan mengabaikannya. Ia senang melihatku memohon. Semua yang kulakukan hanya membuatnya semakin bangkit.

Aku menutup mata saat ia berbisik seraya mengigit telingaku. "Saatnya permainan inti."

Itu benar, aku menganggap ini sebagai neraka sedangkan ia berpikir ini sebuah permainan.

.

.

Aku terjerat, begitu lama, hampir hancur. Bertahan di tengah sekarat, menunggu karmanya yang tak kunjung datang. Terantai begitu sakit, tak berdaya untuk sekedar menentang. Dan terus bertanya apakah kubisa membalasnya? Masih mungkinkah ada kebebasan?

.

.

.

 _-To Be Continued-_

.

.

.

.

 _SALAM KENAL :D_

 _Dan tidak ada maaf dari saya atas segala dosa yang Anda dapat setelah membaca ff laknat ini! HUAHAHAHAAHAA!_

 _WE'LL GO TO HELL TOGETHER MY FRIENDS! YEAAHH! /cuzimcrazyevilbitch/_

 _I hope you like it!_

 _Any comments? :)_


End file.
